Love and Babysitting
by Theheavensheart180
Summary: Tori is asked to babysit Beck's little brother and sister,but what happens when Beck comes home drunk?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Princess and the Frog, Brave

"Tori, there's a call for you!" Holly Vega called from the bottom of the stairs. Tori had been in her room all day, only coming out to eat and use the restroom.

"I got it! Thanks! Hello?" Tori replied and answered the phone. It was Mrs. Oliver asking Tori to babysit Grace and Chase, her four-year-old daughter and ten-year-old son. The eldest child, Beck, was Tori's age, and would be out at a party that night. The Oliver's and Vega's were really close because they had been next-door neighbors for a really long time. So, of course Tori would babysit them.

…

Saturday night

Tori walked over to the Oliver's, only getting to say bye to Mr. and Mrs. Oliver as they left. Tori had babysat the kids before, so she knew their bedtime, likes and dislikes, emergency phone numbers— plus her parents were right next door if she needed them.

"Hey guys! What's on the agenda for today? I'm thinking we'll make sundaes and then have a movie marathon!" The kids always loved when Tori babysat because that was the only time they were allowed to stay up until 10 (well, at least for Chase since Grace always went to bed around 8:30).

"Yeah!" they screamed. They both chose two movies to watch and got comfortable on the couch. They started with Grace's choice which was _Princess and the Frog_. As they were watching, Tori felt a small weight on her side. She looked down and saw Grace asleep on her. Tori picked up Grace and carried her up the stairs to her lavender and pink princess room with a pink canopy bed in the middle. She gently changed Grace into her Brave pajamas, showing Merida all over them, placed her under her covers, and tucked her into bed.

As Tori was walking down the stairs, she heard a car door slam but noticed that it was too early for Melissa and Taylor(Mr. and Mrs. Oliver) to be home yet, so she shrugged it off. When she got back to the couch, she saw that Chase was asleep too and that the movie credits were rolling. She woke him up and slowly guided him up the stairs and to the bathroom where his pjs were and so he could brush his teeth.

Tori climbed back down the stairs just in time to see Beck barging in the doors, mostly drunk.

**So that's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcomed!**


	2. Lessons?

Previously

_Tori climbed back down the stairs just in time to see Beck barging in the door, mostly drunk._

"Tor-rayyyyy," he slurred while completely falling over to face plant. Somehow Tori caught him only to realize that he weighed more than her, so she plummeted to the ground along with Beck.

"Beck, get off of me! Beck!" Tori had been straining to get Beck off of her so she settled for just rolling them both over so she was on top. It was a very provocative position and Tori could only hope that no one would walk in. But luck was against her because just as she was about to get up, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver decided to walk into the room.

"Hey Tori, we're home. You can just… What's going on here?" Melissa was walking in from the garage only to spot Tori and Beck in their position. Tori and Beck jumped up from their position just for Beck to collapse again in his drunken stupor.

_Do I smell alcohol? Yeah, that's definitely alcohol. I know Tori wouldn't drink around the kids and we lock up our liquor cabinet. So it must be Beck. He said he was going to a party – not out drinking! He's not even legal!_ All of these thoughts ran through Melissa head.

"BECKETT JAMES OLIVER, WERE YOU DRINKING TONIGHT?" Melissa was furious with him. At this moment, Taylor decided to intervene, just to put Tori out of the embarrassment she was experiencing.

"Tori, you can go home now. Come by tomorrow morning and we'll pay you." Tori only nodded and bolted out of the house.

**At the Oliver House**

Melissa and Taylor decided to just leave Beck there to teach him a lesson. But what they had in store for him in the morning was going to be priceless and they were going to get Tori to help.

**Sunday Morning**

Tori walked over to the Oliver's house to see Beck still asleep on the… ground? And Melissa and Taylor giving Grace and Chase wooden spoons to go bang on some pots and pans. _ What are they doing? Why are they giving them wooden spoons? Wait, why are they giving ME wooden spoons?_ All these thoughts circled Tori's brain.

"Good morning, Tori. Sleep well? I'm real glad you're here this early— you can help us wake up Beck. This will teach him about drinking." Taylor said all this with a smile creeping onto his face.

All Tori did was nod and follow the rest of the family. Since Tori was in the back of the line she got the last two pots that happened to be closest to Beck's head, which means he'd hear her first.

Taylor nodded at everyone and they started banging at once. Or so Tori thought. Taylor and Melissa planned it out so that Tori was the only one banging at time. Unfortunately for Tori, Beck woke up and only saw Tori banging, so he naturally tried to chase her. But Tori had already started running around the house trying to escape Beck. He chased her through the living room and up the stairs. Looking for a hiding place, Tori headed straight for the nearest room, which just happened to be Beck's room.

_So this is Beck's room. I expected it to be a lot messier and a different color too. Oh crap he's coming. Hide!_ Tori was desperately trying to find a hiding place. So she opted for just hiding in his closet.

"TORI! I know you're in here. Come out!" Beck looked through his hamper, his bathroom, and finally his closet. Tori was trying to be funny so she also hid her eyes behind her hands but that was really stupid because she didn't see Beck get unnaturally close. Beck grabbed Tori and threw her over his shoulder and onto his bed where he started a tickle war with her.

"Ahh, Beck, stop it, stop it!" Tori cried out while squirming at the same time. Beck climbed onto Tori, trying to pin her down but they made eye contact. Tori stopped crying out and Beck stopped tickling her. They both leaned in to the point where Tori could feel Beck's breath on her lips and they closed their eyes and…

"What are you doing?" said a sleepy Grace who just woke from her nap.

"Uh, Grace. I thought you were still sleeping." Beck sighed, sad that the moment had been ruined.

"I guess I gotta get up now, huh?" Beck said. He gently placed a kiss on Tori's cheek before going into the bathroom to shower.

Tori walked down the stairs with Grace in her arms, to see Taylor on the phone with a sad expression on his face. Turns out his father had had a heart attack.

"Tori, I'm going to need you to babysit for a while we go to the hospital." Taylor had briefly said this as he and Melissa got into the car.

Tori wanted to brighten the mood a bit so she decided that tonight before the little ones fell asleep they were going to make their very own sundaes. They got out the correct ingredients and were beginning to make the sundaes when Tori felt a sticky substance run down her shirt. She gasped and looked up only to see Beck with the ice cream scooper in his hand and huge grin on his face. Tori grabbed the nearest the nearest thing to her and threw it at Beck. It happened to be sprinkles. Quickly they both grabbed a bottle. Tori had chocolate syrup and Beck had whipped cream. They were at a standoff.

"You don't want to do that, Beck, just put the cream down."

"You first" Beck smirked and looked away only when he heard his little siblings laughing at them. But it was too late. Tori had already squirted the syrup onto his chest, making a huge blob looking thing.

"You are going to regret that" Beck looked at Tori with a mischievous smile and ran towards her. He scooped her up bridal style and ran towards the pool….

**So that's where I'm going to stop for now. I probably won't be able to update tomorrow since I'll be driving 16 hours to go home. But I hope you enjoyed this chappie. I think it was a bit longer but I'm not that sure.**

**As always reviews are always welcomed!**


	3. Girlwhat?

**A/N: This chappie is dedicated to Kiara3rayerayepoo. Without her, I wouldn't even know about this site, let alone be writing this story.**

**Oh and a quick questions to all you reviewers (I appreciate that soo much, Thank You) Do You want me to Reply to your reviews. I read them all and I'm very grateful for them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Princess and the frog or Tangled**

_Previously:_

_"You are going to regret that" Beck looked at Tori with a mischievous smile and ran towards her. He scooped her up bridal style and ran towards the pool…._

"I cannot believe you did that" Beck said while hopping on one leg and tilting his head to get the water out of his ears.

"You? Me! I was the one the dropped into the pool. I simply just pulled you along for the ride." Tori said, trying to hold in her laughter while watching Grace and Chase attempt to copy Beck's actions.

*Ding, Dong*

"Oh that's probably the flowers I ordered for your parents. I'll go get it" Tori exclaimed happily because she wanted to do something nice for Taylor and Melissa.

"Actually…. I'll get the door. You're all wet." Beck said trying to keep Tori from opening the door and seeing Jade, his girlfriend.

"Beck, what are you talking about? I'm wearing your clothes, mine are dryi-" Tori's face and clothes were met with a cup of water Beck threw at her. "SERIOUSLY? Now I'm definitely getting the door" Tori pushed Beck onto the couch and ran for the door. Tori was quick but Beck was quicker, he grabbed her by the waist and put her behind him. She ran and jumped onto his back then kept hitting head. She jumped off of him then got to the door. She unlocked it and as soon as she was about to say something she was butt bounced to the side.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Beck answered the door.

"Uhm I have a dozen roses for a Ms. Tori Vega." The delivery man replied back. Tori walked up and took the flowers.

"These are perfect! Pay this man for me Beck….Oh and plus tip." Tori whispered this into Beck's ear and walked away with a smirk that says _I told you so._

…

Tori, Beck and the kids were jamming out to The Princess and Frog Soundtrack. When the music hit a low point, they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it and don't you dare try to stop me." Tori playfully scowled at Beck

"The one time you're wrong people won't let it go." Beck Mumbled under his breath.

"Hi! How can I help you?" Tori said while answering the door

"I'm looking for Beck." Jade said in a condescending tone while walking right past Tori and into the house.

"Beck, you're…...?"

"Girlfriend"

"You're girl-WHAT? I mean… girlfriend. You're girlfriend's here." Tori was embarrassed by her slip up but even more angry that Beck had a girlfriend and didn't tell her. Or at least Tori thought it was anger.

Beck and Jade went up to Beck's room while Tori and the kids sang along to The Tangled Soundtrack. They made chocolate chip and sugar cookies. They were starting to decorate some cookies when tori's favorite song came up. So she started to sing along.

"I've got a dream, I've got a dream, I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam. And with every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower. Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream" Tori sang along without a care in the world. She only stopped when she heard another voice.

"She's got a dream. He's got a dream. They've got a dream. We've got a dream. So our differences ain't really that extreme. We're one big team." Beck sang in perfect harmony with Tori. Tori paused the song. They both just stared at each other, leaning in; until Tori pulled back remembering Jade.

"Where's Jade?" She asked in a soft whisper

"She left at the beginning of the song. You're an amazing singer" He replied in same soft tone.

"Hey we're home! Tori, thank you so much for staying last minute. Here is your paycheck for tonight and yesterday. And if it's not a problem, would you mind babysitting tomorrow night? I've got a meeting and Taylor's going to be at the hospital all day." Melissa said while looking amused at the cookies that were decorated.

"Yeah, Sure! See you tomorrow!" Tori went home and was lying on her bed when she suddenly remembered that her clothes were still at their house. Since she was tired she decided to get it tomorrow and she let sleep consume her.

**So there you have it! Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always welcomed.**


	4. sleep over

**I do not own Camp Rock 1 or 2.**

_Previously_

_"Yeah, Sure! See you tomorrow!" Tori went home and was lying on her bed when she suddenly remembered that her clothes were still at their house. Since she was tired she decided to get it tomorrow and she let sleep consume her._

Tori woke up and started to walk over to the Oliver's house. Tori saw some trash on their yard so she went to go pick it up. All of a sudden, the sprinklers went off and Tori was stuck.

"Ahh! It's so cold!" Tori ran for the door knowing Taylor leaves it open for her. When she walked in she saw Beck looking out of the window. Deciding to scare Beck, she walks up behind him.

"Looking for me?" she said with her arms crossed and eyebrows rose. Beck turned around startled, but when he saw Tori's appearance, his face became amused.

"You're wet." He said stated the obvious

"Really? I hadn't noticed the cold articles of clothing sticking to my body! I'm going to go change. And you should too. We've got a big day today!" She said going from a sarcastic remark to an excited one.

"Where are we going? What if I had plans?" He called out to her retreating figure.

"Water Park. And if you had plans, which you don't, you would've been dressed by now. Right?" she popped her head back into the room. Beck said nothing only stared at her in silence. Tori took the silence as her being correct.

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes. So now go get dressed" On that note, Tori left to get dressed. Beck just looked around, sighed, and then went to go get dressed into his bathing suit. By the time he was done, tori had managed to change herself AND the kids. She also just finished rubbing sunscreen on them.

_How did she do that so quickly? Or, did I just take that long. Well at least I didn't have to put sunscreen on those two. Why is she putting more sunscreen in her hands? She already has some on and so do the kids. Wait, I'm the only one left. Ugh, who does she think she is! Trying to put sunscreen on me! Granted, I wouldn't have put any on in the first place, But still! Well this is only time I'll let her put this stuff on me. _Beck was thinking all of this while Tori put sunscreen on him.

They all got into the car and went to the water park for about three hours. Tori and Beck didn't argue once. Even a couple strangers came up to Beck saying that he and his girlfriend have a beautiful family. Beck didn't bother to correct them; he only nodded and said 'Thanks'. Tori noticed but didn't say anything.

…

They were on their way home when Tori got a text saying that she was needed to stay all night. So they parked to car at the Oliver's house while Tori went over to her house and got all the necessities for sleeping over. She walked back over to the Oliver house to find them just sitting there talking with each other.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked them while putting her stuff down.

"Sitting. Talking. Sitting and talking." Beck replied laughing

"Well go shower and then you guys can sit and talk all you want. Oh and is pizza good for dinner?" Tori asked them all before going to go shower herself.

"Yeah pizza is fine. I'm ordering!" Beck replied, thinking that if he ordered now it'd be hear by the time everyone is done and ready to eat. He ordered and went to go shower.

…

Everyone was done showering and setting up their sleeping bags in the living room because the kids wanted to have a "camp out" tonight. They had finished setting up and were watching TV when the pizza came and of course Beck paid for it. But this time he did it willingly. They watched TV and ate dinner. When everyone was done, Tori did the dishes then went back to sit with them.

"Movie time!" Tori called as she popped in Camp Rock. By the end of the movie all four of them were asleep on the sleeping bags on the ground. During the night, Tori and Beck moved so that his arms wrapped around her waist and her head was lying on his chest.

…

In the morning, Melissa walked in and saw Beck and Tori in same position and thought it was adorable so she took a picture. About twenty minutes after that Grace woke up and woke up Tori who woke up Beck by moving. And Beck woke up Chase because it was time for breakfast. After breakfast Tori said that she had to get going.

"Oh, Tori your mom said you could stay with us today since your family is coming over for dinner tonight." Melissa stated before getting her coffee.

"Okay! Cool! I guess I'm staying!" tori replied happily

"Good – now go clean up. All of you. Go!" Melissa said with a semiserious expression on her face.

Tori had the job of putting the sleeping bags back at the top of the guest room closet. But she was a bit too short. Beck was walking by and decided to help her out.

"Here, let me help you." He stated as he walked up behind her and started to fix the sleeping bags up there.

"Oh, thank you" Tori said while she turned around coming into contact with Beck's chest. She looked up and met his eyes. He slowly leaned in while she did the same. Their lips finally came into contact with each other in a soft sweet kiss. They pulled away and Tori looked down blushing. Beck put his finger under her chin and pecked her lips once more before saying "You truly are beautiful" Tori Blushed again and smiled at him. They went down stairs and started watching TV again. Their hands kept linking every once in a while causing Tori to blush and Beck to smile. Melissa saw those two holding hands while watching TV and decided to talk to Beck about this after dinner.

**So that was chapter 4! Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews! **

**As always, Reviews are welcomed!**


	5. Dinner Party

_Previously_

_"Oh, thank you" Tori said while she turned around coming into contact with Beck's chest. She looked up and met his eyes. He slowly leaned in while she did the same. Their lips finally came into contact with each other in a soft sweet kiss. They pulled away and Tori looked down blushing. Beck put his finger under her chin and pecked her lips once more before saying "You truly are beautiful" Tori blushed again and smiled at him. They went down stairs and started watching TV again. Their hands kept linking every once in a while causing Tori to blush and Beck to smile. Melissa saw those two holding hands while watching TV and decided to talk to Beck about this after dinner._

**Dinner**

Tori's parents walked into the dining room while Trina managed to not trip over anything while she was texting on her phone. They all said Hello and Tori took this time to go put her stuff in their car.

_Why did they even bring a car? We live like ten feet away. I can SEE the house. Oh, I know it was probably Trina and those Fazzini boots. Oh well, it means I don't have to carry my stuff across the yard._ Tori thought of this with a small smile on her face.

By the time Tori got back into the dining room. The food had just been brought out and there was only one seat left… by Beck. They all started eating. It was so silent that you could only hear utensils hitting plates. Beck and Tori had been fiddling with each other's hands under the table. Mr. Vega had thought that he would break the silence so he started talking to beck.

"So, Beck, How are you? Happy it's summer?" He asked after taking a sip of water

"Oh I'm fine and yeah I'm so glad that school is over for the year."

"Any girlfriends?" at this question, both Tori and Beck tensed, but only Melissa noticed.

"I -"Beck started to answer but was interrupted

"I have to use the restroom. I'll be back." Tori said trying to get out of hearing his answer even though she knew the answer. It just hurt. She felt so stupid for forgetting he had a girlfriend and that she kissed him when he was taken.

"I'll show the way" Beck said trying to get out the room.

"Beck, I basically lived here this week, I know where the bathroom is."

"I know that, but you're technically a guest and it's polite."

"Fine" Tori said with a sigh, not wanting to argue in front of their parents even though both sets of parents have seen them fight before. Beck and Tori left the room and were walking towards the upstairs bathroom. They passed Beck's room, Tori grabbed Becks arm and dragged him in there knowing they had to talk about the kiss and Jade.

"This isn't the bathroom. I thought you knew where it was." Beck said with a smirk

"I do but we need to talk" Tori said firmly

"About…" He said trailing off.

"You know what! And it's not happening ever again. You have a girlfriend, Beck! A GIRLFRIEND! Someone who you're supposed to be faithful too! As much as I don't like her, I'm not going to do that to her. She doesn't deserve that, no one does. I'm sorry that I may have ruined your relationship with her and possibly our friendship but I refuse to be _that_ girl." After that whole speech, she left the room and went back to the dining room, not even checking if he was following her but she knew he was. When they got back to the room, they saw Beck's cousin, Cat, was sat at the dining room table.

"Cat, I've missed you so much!" Tori ran up to her and gave her a hug. They had been best friends since 1st grade but Cat moved during 6th grade and now was back to spend the rest of the summer with Tori and her cousins.

"Tori, it's been too long! We have so much to catch up on! Hey, cous! I'm over here!" Cat had been talking to Tori but noticed Beck looking at the ground slightly sad but completely unfocused on what was going on around him.

"Huh? Oh hey cat! Long time no see. Uh mom I'm feeling really tired. I think I'm gonna head up early. Sorry if I ruined your night everyone" Beck said his eyes on Tori the whole time except when addressing his mother.

"Oh okay. Well take Grace and Chase up with you too, please. It's already past their bedtime." She asked him knowing he wouldn't say no.

"Yeah, sure. C'mon guys let's get up to bed!" he said turning his attention from his mom to his siblings

**About 30 minutes later**

"Alright girls time to say goodbye. It's getting late." Taylor said from his place at the table.

"You'll see each other tomorrow, when Tori babysits." Mrs. Vega added in.

"Ugh fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Jinx!" Both Tori and Cat said at the same time then bursting into laughter.

After everyone left, Melissa went to talk to Beck. She grabbed a plate of his favorite cookies and headed up to his room. She saw him lying in bed with his eyes closed. But she knew him better than that.

"Sit up. I know you're not sleeping." She said as she went and sat on his bed next to him.

"I screwed up mom." Beck sighed

"I know Hun. What happened? Before dinner you and Tori were holding hands. But after that girlfriend question, you guys couldn't look at one another. Or at least she couldn't look at you."

"I kissed her. Not during dinner but before. But then that question brought up Jade. Jade used to make me happy and laugh, but now she's changed and I don't think it's for the best. And when I'm with Tori my heart races, my palms sweat and … and I don't know. She's just so carefree and fun to be around. And when she smiles….. I wish I could be the one that made that smile appear but that'll never happen. 'Because I'm an idiot. And I probably ruined our friendship with that kiss. Ugh! Why am I so stupid! And I bet she won't ever talk to me again. What's wrong with me?" Beck was now pacing back and forth in his room.

"Nothing is wrong with you. You just live by your feelings and don't think before you act. And I get that it was one of those in the moment kisses. But now I'm going to be serious. Jade. She's a great girl and everything…but not for you. When you're with her, you change. Last year, with her, your grades dropped dramatically and you got into a lot more trouble. Your brother and sister are terrified of the girl and frankly so is your father. You may like her but do me a favor and rethink your relationship. Either choice you make I'll support you. Just remember that." After that she left the room to get ready for bed.

"Thanks mom" Beck called after her. After a few minutes of thinking, Beck picked up his phone her.

"_Hello?"_ a male voice had picked up.

"Who are you?" Beck asked with suspicion

"_Andre. Jade's boyfri-"_He was cut off by Jade.

"_Beck. Hey what's up?" _Jade said in a tone that said she was hiding something.

"You know. People said you were cheating on me but I chose to give you the benefit of the doubt. Now I see that choice was wrong. Jade? We're over. Bye." Beck hung up, not stopping when he heard he pleas to not hang up.

**Wow so much drama! Well that was chapter 5! Hope you liked it. **

**As always Reviews are welcomed!**


	6. Girls day out

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating I am so sorry. Life was just crazy these past weeks. Thanks to all of you who stuck with me. And thanks for all of the reviews! It means so much to me! THANK YOU!**

_Previously: "You know. People said you were cheating on me but I chose to give you the benefit of the doubt. Now I see that choice was wrong. Jade? We're over. Bye." Beck hung up, not stopping when he heard he pleas to not hang up._

**Two Days Later**

"Hello?" Tori answered winded as if she had been running around the house trying to find her phone, which she had been.

"Tori! Good you answered! What would you say to having a girls day, today? You, Melissa, Grace, and I would go to a spa….maybe go swimming...makeovers…and of course the usual chick flick marathon! You can even sleep over …?" Cat said super excited

"Sure. I'll be over in about ten." Tori said while walking up the stairs. She packed her stuff and wrote a note to her mom telling her where she'd be. Tori walked next door and went through the garage that was open. She went upstairs and went into Cat's room and sat on her bed.

"Hey Tori? We're Bffl's (pronounced biffles) right?" Cat asked from her place in the bathroom.

"Cat, of course we are. Forever and always. Why do you ask?" Tori lied back on the bed. Cat walked out and stood in front of Tori. Tori looked up and raised her eyebrows.

"What happened between you and Beck?" Cat got right to the point

"What do you mean what happened? Nothing happened? What makes you say something happened?" Tori replied trying to avoid the subject.

"When I first came you guys were eating dinner. There were two people missing: You and him. When you guys walked in you both looked sad. You snapped out of it as soon as you saw me but he didn't. He just looked depressed." Cat said while staring off into space as if she was picturing it in her head.

"Well that could mean anything." Tori replied

"Tell me" Cat gave that tell me or you're dead look. And Tori caved immediately. She told Cat everything from the babysitting to the dinner conversation.

"Whoa. Well it's time to go! We're going to have so much fun." Cat said as she took in all the info.

The girls left for the spa and spent the majority of the day there. They came home and went to the couch to have a chick flick marathon. When the movie ended only Tori and Cat were awake.

"So what are going to do?" Cat asked after eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"I don't know. I like him and all, it's just he's in a relationship. I don't want to be the reason they break up. I thought that telling him no, would help him stay with his girlfriend. I mean I was just a distraction to him. He never actually liked me and I sure that the kiss was just a heat of the moment type of thing. People say that if you really care for someone, all you want is for them to happy. Well if Beck is happy with her. Then I'm not going to take that away from him." Tori said sighing

"Tori don't be so hard on yourself. My cousin is an idiot for not liking you." Cat said

"Thanks Cat. But I'm tired now. Let's get to bed." Tori fell asleep.

Beck walked in and saw all of the girls asleep. He went up to Tori and put a cover on her. He looked at her, sighed, and said

"I love you Tori. We'll be together soon." Then he walked out of the room and into his room for a peaceful night. What he didn't know was that Cat was still awake a heard everything he said. He didn't notice Cat in his room until he turned around.

"Can I help you?" he said

"I heard what you said to Tori and you need to tell her. She thinks that she was just a distraction to you and that being away from you is going to help in the long run. But if what you said is true which I know it is. You have to tell her." Cat replied

"Okay I'll tell her. Just don't mention it to her before I get a chance to talk to her okay?" Beck said with a sigh

"Alright. But you better tell her. And wait what happened to uhm what's her face? Jade!" Cat asked

"She was cheating so I dumped her." Beck said

"Well good for you. Goodnight." Cat walked out of the room and into bed.

**So that's it! Chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it. There's more to come soon!**

**As always reviews are welcomed!**


	7. Party crasher

**A/N: Hey guys so sorry I've been gone so long. It was a crazy hectic week. My brother was going away to college. But thanks for all of the reviews, I really appreciate them. It's like a Christmas gift when I read each of them. **

**Cupid: I'm not sure what you mean exactly**

**Saradjane: Gymnastics is good; I injured my knee and wasn't allowed to a lot. Actually right at this moment I can't bend my knee fully.**

**Warning: there will be a minimal amount of profanity used in this chapter.**

_Previously:_ _"She was cheating so I dumped her." Beck said_

_"Well good for you. Goodnight." Cat walked out of the room and into bed._

Tori woke up in the morning to find no one there. She got up and saw that Cat had left her a note.

_Hey Tori, went out to get groceries. Be back soon. Cat_

She was about to get a drink when she heard someone in the workout room.

"Hello?" Tori called out while grabbing the closest thing to her, which happened to be a broom. She peered in and let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Beck working out…shirtless. She was going to go back into the kitchen but something kept her there. Beck saw her in the mirror and turned around.

"Tori? Tori. TORI!" Beck yelled at her trying to get her out of her daze. Tori snapped out of it just in time to see the broom she was holding hit in the head. She immediately started to apologize. She pulled him into the kitchen and sat on a chair and went and got ice for him. Tori noticed how close they were and muttered something.

"What'd you say?" Beck asked trying to distract himself from the pain

"Hmm?" Tori questioned

"You said something. What was it?"

"Oh…I di- I mean I wasn't- ugh… I said that your girlfriend wouldn't like this." Tori said looking down as if her feet were suddenly interesting.

"Oh about that. You see, we're not" He was interrupted by the door opening and his mom coming in with a bunch of grocery bags. Cat, Grace, Chase, and Taylor came in with hands full too.

"Beck!" Grace dropped her bag on the floor and ran to her older brother.

"Gracie! How was shopping?" Beck asked while he picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Uh-huh! We're having a party!" She said from on top of him.

"No just a small get together." Taylor corrected

"Well that would explain all of the bags" Beck said. So for the next twenty minutes they put the groceries away, set up the table and started to cook the food. Everyone was there and having a good time. Tori went inside to the bathroom and when she came out she heard the doorbell. She answered it and saw that it was Jade. Tori opened the door put on the best smile she could come up with. She saw another boy with Jade who introduced himself as Andre. Jade walked past Tori and into the backyard where everyone else was. As soon as Cat and Beck saw Jade they yelled out.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Beck said to Jade

"What the hell is she doing here?" Cat asked Beck.

Tori not knowing what happened stepped into the conversation.

"Cat, this is Beck's girlfriend, Jade. I'm guessing she was invited." Tori said

"No, Tori, We're not going" This time Cat interrupted Beck.

"You didn't tell her? I told you that if you didn't tell her that I would." Cat said to Beck

"How can I tell her when everyone keeps interrupting me?" He looked directly at Cat.

"OKAY WHATS GOING ON?" Tori yelled interrupting them both. She was starting to get angry.

"SHE CHEATED ON ME WITH SOME KID NAMED ANDRE. SO I DUMPED HER!" Beck yelled back, tired of not getting a word in. Andre who heard his name yelled back a yes.

"Him? You cheated on me with HIM? And you brought him here?!" Beck was on the verge of exploding. He just walked into the house and slammed the door. Tori went into go follow him but on the way she passed Jade and spoke to her.

"I think you need to leave. Don't ever come back here. I tried to stand up for you but no one can help you. Just realize that this will come back bight you in the ass. So go." Tori spoke quietly so that only Jade could hear her but with enough sternness to let Jade know that she meant business. Jade took a step back, looked Tori in the eyes then to all the other pairs of eyes watching her. She got her stuff and left, hopefully for good. Tori walked into the house and went up to his room. She didn't find him so kept looking around the house until it clicked. He was angry, need to punch something and the only room that had a punching bag was the workout room. Tori walked there and knocked on the door. She heard a muffled "go away" from Beck

"It's me. Can I come in?" Tori asked

"Yeah come on in." Beck replied with boxing gloves on his hands.

"We need to talk." Tori stated. Beck just sighed and agreed and sat down next her.

**So that's it chapter 7. Hope you all enjoyed it. As always reviews are welcomed. Again so sorry this took so long. I'll try to update sooner.**


	8. Cat's assumption turned Reality

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back! I really hope you didn't forget about me! As always SUPER sorry I was AWOL. Thanks for all the reviews!**

_Previously:_ _"We need to talk." Tori stated. Beck just sighed and agreed and sat down next her._

"Beck? Why didn't you tell me?" Tori said in a soft voice, after a few moments of silence.

"I tried. Remember when we were home alone and you gave me a bag of ice? Well when you made that comment about Jade, I was about to tell you." Beck replied

"You could've pulled me aside." Tori suggested

"When? We were being told to do thing left and right. We didn't get a break from setting up until it was time to get ready. We just had bad timing, 'cause I was gonna come talk to you _again_ but you went to the bathroom and everything exploded and now we're here." Beck replied. They still haven't made eye contact with each other. Tori would fiddle with her fingers and Beck would constantly run his fingers through his hair.

"So what do we do now?" Tori asked Beck. She finally looked at him and seeing that he was deep in thought she put a hand on his leg. Beck looked up slightly startled and just raised his eyebrows at her. He silently asked her to repeat herself.

"I said what do we now." Tori replied.

"Now… now we go out there and forget all about Jade" Beck said while getting up and giving Tori his hand to get up. They walked outside still holding hands. When Cat sees them she runs over looked at their intertwined hands and smiles brightly.

"What?" Tori asked her completely confused by the look on Cat's face.

"You guys are going out!" Cat screamed out so that everyone looked in their direction.

"Uhm Cat? Where'd you get that idea?" Beck asked her trying to ignore the staring eyes. Beck followed Cat's eyes and saw they were looking at his hand, more specifically the hand that was holding Tori's. He looked up to meet Tori's eyes. They dropped each other's hand at the same time.

"No I didn't mean to embarrass you guys. I was just so excited that it finally happened!" Cat said getting even more excited than her usual.

"Uhm Cat, that's just it. We're not going out. Beck just helped me up and we just didn't let go after that." Tori explained to Cat.

"Actually Tori I wanted to talk to you about that, if that's okay with you?" Beck interrupted their conversation

"Uh yeah, sure. Cat, I'll be right back." Tori said turning her attention from Beck to Cat.

Beck brought Tori to pool house so they could talk. Tori was walking behind Beck when he stopped short and quickly turned around capturing Tori's lips with his. She was stunned at first but then started to kiss back. When Beck saw that she responded, he pulled away a bit. Their foreheads were still touching.

"Tori, I really like you. Be my girlfriend?" Beck said almost in a whisper

"Of course I will." Tori said as a smile grew on her face they walked out to Cat and all that could be heard was a loud "FINALLY!"

**Okay so that's it! Again Super sorry I was AWOL. As always reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
